


3 years and 7 days (what the hell's another day?)

by sourgreen



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot, Rimming, Smut, Songfic, bear with me pls, but barely, mentions of smoking the devil's lettuce, probably more but i've never done this before, ravwoong/hwanjo deserves more fics, slightly unhealthy emotions and coping mechanism, sort of a college au, sort of a halloween au, sort of everything, violence if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourgreen/pseuds/sourgreen
Summary: no, youngjo wasn't obsessed with hwanwoong. it's just that, for the last three years and a week, he's been head over heels, hopelessly in love with him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 19
Kudos: 225





	3 years and 7 days (what the hell's another day?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first kpop fic i've ever had the guts to post despite being in the fandom for like?? 6 years?? this is extremely unbeta'd and probably terribly grammatically incorrect and i definitely did write it while hopped up on cold and flu tablets but. anyway. go easy on me! if you want. you don't have to. i'm not about to tell you what to do or not do. 
> 
> songs this fic is inspired by-  
3 years - the ivory  
numb without you - the maine  
telephone - waterparks
> 
> i highly recommend listening to them all!!  
have fun!

the term "obsession" wasn't something youngjo was fond of using.

sure, he spent the majority of his time in a dream state, a sea of thoughts of love and fate and warmth swirling around in his brain. yes, the mere thought of his best friend sent him into a mania of overthinking, overanalyzing, overindulging in every miniscule touch the boy gave him. one time hwanwoong gave him a kiss on the cheek; an action youngjo wouldn't even flinch at from any of his other friends, but from him? it sent him into a week long spiral.

no, youngjo wasn't obsessed with hwanwoong. it's just that, for the last three years and a week, he's been head over heels, hopelessly in love with him.

he didn't mean to count the days. social media had a habit of torturing him, making sure he knew his friendversary with hwanwoong was definitely on october 31st every year. hwanwoong had since made it a point to rope youngjo into the celebratory drinks and the soppy collages all over instagram, so everybody and their mothers could see that they were most definitely the best of friends. soulmates, hwanwoong liked to call them, much to youngjo's suffering.

youngjo remembers the meeting as clear as day. he remembers keonhee's party, with about 200 people crammed into his just-slightly-above-averagely sized house. he remembers how festive it had looked, how keonhee, being the obligatory theatre nerd friend, had topped last years party with even more extra decorations. he remembers what he drank, what he smoked, what he said. he remembered waking up at the ass crack of dawn with a splitting headache with keonhee screeching in his ear, begging him to tidy up the mess with him.

but, most clearly, he remembers hwanwoong. he stood at about 5'6, with bright blonde hair and the widest, most inquisitive eyes youngjo had ever seen. the costume he wore was simple but ethereal - he was an angel, white lace and silk strewn over him, a set of wings that were almost the same height as him, and a homemade pipe cleaner halo hovering above his head. youngjo remembers spotting him from afar, seeing the glitter on his cheekbones, his nose scrunching and eyes wrinkling every time he smiled wide, baring tiny little vampire-like teeth. it was in that very moment that youngjo knew, that even if he never saw the boy ever again, he was absolutely fucked.

determined to talk to the boy even for just a second, youngjo had thrown himself into the madness of the party, necking down every disgusting shot that was handed to him, until he was sufficiently tipsy enough to be friendly.

hwanwoongs eyes, he recalls, shot open as wide as all hell when youngjo approached him. the boy had immediately ruffled the feathers on youngjo's wings, asking him where he got them, telling him they were magnificent - youngjo had dressed as a raven. the costume was half assed, he wore eyeliner and black skinny jeans and a black crop top, and apparently the same wings as hwanwoongs from the local fancy dress store. he remembers hwanwoong joking about the fact that they had "couple outfits", and youngjo doesn't want to know how pink he had turned at that exact moment.

they spent the rest of the night glued to eachothers side, teaming up in beer pong, and adding eachother on every social media they could think of. hwanwoong even gave him his 7 year old tumblr, saying he trusted him, and they laughed at all of the younger's cringy phases together.

3 years later, youngjo doesn't know how this much time has passed without him breaking down shit faced in front of hwanwoong, telling him he loves him, that he has from day one, but he supposes it's for the better. the only thing worse than hwanwoong not being his, would be losing him. so he keeps his mouth shut. doesn't start anything, keeps his distance, tells hwanwoong he's fine whenever the younger notices he's acting different.

the most recent halloween was by far the hardest youngjo had faced with hwanwoong in his life. it was a thursday, and despite seoho's whining that it wouldn't be fun unless it was the weekend, the gang had gone out clubbing together. 3 boys, all dressed in trashy, poorly made college student costumes, plus keonhee, who had spent the last 3 months perfecting his mother earth getup, and hwanwoong, who couldn't look shitty if he tried.

evening turned into night, and night turned into blurry intoxication. youngjo had actually been enjoying himself; he was delightfully drunk, and surrounded by his best friends, and for a night he'd been able to forget about all things hwanwoong. that was, until hwanwoong announced that gunhak was joining them.

youngjo liked gunhak - no, he loved gunhak as if he was his own brother - but the boy didn't come anywhere quietly. he was always bringing rowdy groups of college friends with him, sorority girls and frat boys that youngjo just couldn't gel with. he wasn't wonderful at making friends, and starting conversation was far from his strong suit. but where he lacked, hwanwoong more than made up for. he knew and loved everyone, and everyone knew and loved him.

it's hard not to remember the dazzling grin on hwanwoong's face when gunhak's gang entered the shady, shabby club, and quite literally swept the small boy off his feet. as if it wasn't tiny enough without the entirety of kappa delta whatever the hell storming the place. hwanwoong had been carried off through the sea of people, bidding the boys a "be right back" before getting swept away.

even though it was his and hwanwoong's friendversary, and he hadn't had a decent conversation with him the whole night, youngjo still felt at ease. hwanwoong's happiness was his happiness, and he wanted him to enjoy his night. so he kept on dancing and drinking long into the night and too-early morning.

but, like any true night out, the fun part of drinking had turned into the part where youngjo didn't know how to control his emotions. he was sad, and terribly grateful for all of his friends, and he gave them all watery forehead kisses and told each of them how happy they made him. they all laughed him off, and he had went to find hwanwoong to tell him the same. though it wouldn't have been completely the same. he loved hwanwoong in a different way than he loved the rest.

pushing through bodies, youngjo's light and loose body floated towards the bar, where he could just barely see the lilac of hwanwoong's hair, and he felt strangely confident. he didn't know what he was going to do when he got over there; whether he was going to envelop him in a huge hug, or tell him he was the only thing he ever dreamt about, or what, but he was ready for it. for a few seconds. and then he finally pushed his way to the bar, expecting to see hwanwoong waiting there with a smile for him.

what he saw instead was a boy, all dark hair and tan and tall and shoulders, with a hand on hwanwoong's inner thigh, and his lips against his neck. hwanwoong had his head thrown back, gasping and giggling, threading his fingers through the other boy's hair.

it's not like youngjo had never seen hwanwoong kiss anybody else; games of spin the bottle, or a joking drunken smooch between friends. there were always twinges of jealousy, little pangs of heart pain, but they were fleeting. this? hwanwoong with his face scrunched up in pleasure, exactly like all the times youngjo had pictured it, but with someone else making him feel like that? that broke him.

youngjo doesn't completely remember that night, as it happens. what he does remember, though, is enough to scare him into staying in his apartment for a week. he remembers hwanwoong turning his head away from the frat boy and looking right at youngjo, he remembers running, and he remembers crying. what he doesn't remember is how he ended up in bed, a glass of water and a bucket next to him, with bruises on his knuckles and a stinging face.

6 full days had passed since then. a full week, of youngjo dodging his phone calls, going to and from college with barely two words spoken to any of his friends, and wracking his brains for memories. had he fought with the frat boy? had hwanwoong seen it all? had he cried in front of him? he didn't know. and while he wanted to know, he didn't want to hear it from anyone else.

on the 7th day, youngjo wanted to answer his phone. he really, really did, but he couldn't. he didn't know why. he managed to respond a thumbs up and a smiley face to the rest of the boys, but to hwanwoong, he couldn't. what was he supposed to say? he literally hadn't a clue. he just scrolled through the messages hwanwoong had already sent him, the "i miss you"s and the "are you feeling better?"s and the "please, please just talk to me"s.

he did reply eventually, at about 8pm, and all he could bring himself to type was that he was sorry. hwanwoong had read it immediately, and hadn't said a word. youngjo deserved that, he thought. he deserved to get what he had given.

youngjo ordered pizza for the 4th time that week. all he was capable of doing was lazing on his couch and watching studio ghibli movies on his own. he couldn't bring himself to cook, it was taxing enough to get up to answer the door to the pizza delivery guy. but he knew well enough not to let himself starve.

the doorbell rang about 10 minutes after he had ordered, and he frowned at the clock on the wall as he fished out his wallet. walking to the door, he briefly panicked, realising he had ordered from a different place than usual - he had ordered from the place gunhak worked. he cussed to himself, holding in a deep breath as he hoped, begged quietly for it to _please, please, not be gunhak._

apparently, he'd been worrying for the completely wrong reason. stood in his doorway, with a frown on his face and his fists balled up, was hwanwoong. youngjo's stomach churned, half at the sight of the person he had been avoiding for days, half because it was extremely rare he ever saw hwanwoong like this. not angry, not upset, just.. disappointed. he could see it in the way hwanwoong's eyebrows knitted together, the way he looked up at youngjo and the way his bottom lip trembled. he could see it, and he felt terrible. at that moment, the last week ran away from his memory, and all he could focus on was that he had fucked up.

"are you going to say anything? or are you just going to stare at me?" hwanwoong mumbled, snapping youngjo out of his trance. the younger had moved closer to him, staring up at youngjo with his arms crossed over his chest. wordlessly, youngjo stepped aside to let him into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

it was strange, to say the least. to have hwanwoong in his home and not be laughing, not to be enjoying every second. to have to see hwanwoong standing awkwardly by his coffee table, not making himself at home as usual, putting his feet up on the couch. he didn't like it. not one bit.

"why haven't i seen you in a week, youngjo?" the younger asked quietly, his voice shaky, and youngjo couldn't look at him. he couldn't see him like that. he lowered his head and stared at the floor, wishing it would swallow him up.

"i... i was scared." youngjo answered honestly. for the first time in a long time, he let his guard down, he let himself be vulnerable. god knows hwanwoong already was.

"scared? why?" hwanwoong questioned, looking up at youngjo. the younger sighed, stepping closer to the older and tipping his chin up slightly.

"hey. look at me." he mumbled softly, meeting youngjo's eyes.

youngjo gulped, nodding and staring down at the other. "i was scared you'd tell me what happened."

screwing his face up, hwanwoong stared at youngjo for what felt like forever, searching for something in his eyes. "you don't remember anything, huh?" hwanwoong asked, cocking his head to the side.

youngjo shook his head, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes and he let himself go. he'd never cried in front of hwanwoong, as far as he could remember, and he was ashamed, and scared, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. he choked back a loud sob, slumping down to sit on the floor, burying his head in his hands.

a minute passed before he felt hwanwoong sit beside him, a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. "hey, hey. don't cry. please. please, just.. just talk to me, i can--"

"did i hurt him?" youngjo muttered, dabbing at his eyes with the long sleeves of his shirt, turning his head to face hwanwoong.

hwanwoong squinted his eyes at him, stopping his hand movements against youngjo's back. "hurt? hurt who, youngjo?"

"that.. that. guy. the tall one. the one at the bar." youngjo sighed, frowning slightly. "please, just tell me, i need to know."

the younger boy stared at him, seemingly trying to gather his thoughts and read youngjo's mind all at once. "no. youngjo, you didn't... punch anybody," hwanwoong started, playing with his sleeves anxiously.

"i... i remember seeing you. and you looked-- you looked like i'd never seen you before. you know, you usually look so softly at me, you've never- you've never looked at me like you did that night." hwanwoong shook his head, closing his eyes as to will away the thought.

"you ran. through the club, down the street, me and gunhak, we followed you. we ran after you. we didn't know what was wrong, but we just knew something wasn't okay. i knew it. i felt it. and you flipped. you just stopped in a back alley and you shook and you just-- you punched through a window, you flipped. you were crying, and i'd never seen you cry before, and i tried to talk to you but you just kept repeating, you kept saying--"

"--that i couldn't do this for another year." youngjo finished, looking away from hwanwoong. everything came back, everything was as clear as day. he started remembering, things he didn't want to remember.

he remembered falling to the floor, he remembered shouting, he even remembered trying to lash out at seoho. youngjo raised a hand to his face, rubbing his cheekbone where he'd felt the sting for the last few days, remembering seoho slapping him and telling him to calm the fuck down.

"youngjo. why did you think that you-- that you punched that.. guy?" hwanwoong spoke up, a confused expression painting his features.

looking at the younger, youngjo's heart crumbled, and he knew he had to say something. it was now or never, and he couldn't do never anymore. he shrugged, biting his lip and stared at the wall in front of him. "because.. he was kissing you, woong. he was kissing you and i- i wasn't."

hwanwoong opened his mouth, gaping slightly, eyebrows furrowing for the umpteenth time that evening. "youngjo, are you saying--"

"yeah." youngjo breathed. "yeah, im saying i wanted to kiss you. i'm saying i've wanted to kiss you for years now. 3, to be exact. 3 years and seven days. and probably for more years and days to come. i'm saying that i haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the moment i met you. i'm saying i- god, all i want to do is hold you and look at you and have you near me. i'm numb without you, hwanwoong. i l--"

youngjo was cut off by a finger to his lips, and a pair of watery eyes looking up at him. he froze in place, hands twitching anxiously as hwanwoong's hands moved to cup his cheeks, and he was moving close and-- oh god. youngjo didn't want it to happen like this.

"please don't kiss me just because you feel like you have to," he whispered. hwanwoong just smiled, small and gentle, but the first time youngjo had seen him smile in a week.

"you know i'm-- jesus, i hate this word, but-- you know i'm fucking obsessed with you, right?" hwanwoong breathed out.

youngjo shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows, his heart and mind racing at a million miles per hour.

"youngjo. why don't you ever remember anything important that happens when you're drunk?" hwanwoong chuckled, thumbing over youngjo's cheek and wiping a stray tear, the older gaping at him incredulously.

"do you know.. that i tried to kiss you the night we met? that i told you i was in love with you on our first friendaversary? that i broke down to the guy that was kissing me the other night and told him all about you? that i cling to you every time i fucking drink? man, i've been driving dongju and hak insane for years. you're-- all i ever talk about. all i ever think about. 3 years, 7 days, just you. now, will you please let me kiss you?"

with that, youngjo leaned forward, finally closing the space between the two. their lips crashed together messily, both of them gasping against eachother's mouths, hands grasping for whatever they could reach.

youngjo pulled hwanwoong into his lap, hands on the back of his neck, pulling away for a split second to breathe. the younger peppered kisses all over his face, chuckling to himself, hands holding the side of his face as if he was afraid to let go.

"i love you, woong. i've never not loved you." youngjo whispered, lips against hwanwoong's and the other hummed happily, pulling youngjo impossibly closer.

"please never stop loving me, jo." he laughed, diving in to kiss the other, all teeth and tongue and need. youngjo melted under the other's touches, head spinning with love and lust and everything he had ever felt for hwanwoong.

impatiently, hwanwoong's hands found their way up youngjo's shirt, slightly cold fingers tracing hot skin and youngjo blushed wildly, letting his hands roam over the younger's body. he wanted hwanwoong- had wanted him for so long, but he didn't want it like this. he didn't want a quick, desperate fuck on the floor, so he pulled away, stopping hwanwoong's hands. the younger pouted, and youngjo cooed, tapping him to let him stand. hwanwoong whined softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"don't sulk. i just don't want to-- to do this on the floor." youngjo laughed softly, his cheeks pink. hwanwoong raised an eyebrow, blushing just as deeply.

"do what on your floor, exactly?" hwanwoong mused, biting his lip playfully, and youngjo swore he was on fire, what with the heat rising in his cheeks.

"i mean. i don't want to say fuck you, but-- yeah. i want to fuck you in my bed." youngjo blurted, making hwanwoong gasp and giggle, and it's perhaps the most adorable noise youngjo has ever heard.

hwanwoong moved to tug youngjo along to the bedroom with him, but their tender moment was broken my the doorbell ringing, again, and before youngjo could stop him, hwanwoong bounded over to the door. he swung it wide open, and there stood gunhak, pizza in hand, a shit eating grin on his face.

"for the love of god." youngjo sighed behind hwanwoong, smoothing shirt down to regain some sense of decency. as for hwanwoong, his cheeks were pink, his hair was sticking up in different places, and he was giggling his head off. youngjo's heart swelled, all embarrassment fading into nothing but warmth.

"so, i take it you guys are good now?" gunhak smirked, handing the pizza to youngjo and waving his hand dismissively when youngjo pulled out his wallet.

"more than good. it's been great seeing you, gunhak, but i have some important business to attend to." hwanwoong grinned widely, kicking the door closed in his best friends face. laughter was heard from the other side of the wall, and a deafening shout of "USE PROTECTION!" before gunhak was gone.

youngjo didn't even have it in him to be mad, or humiliated. he set the pizza aside, giggling fondly along with hwanwoong as the other bounded to the bedroom.

behind closed bedroom doors, hwanwoong was intense. he'd turned into the hwanwoong that youngjo had only ever seen in a dance hall or on a stage, the one that moved his body and eye-fucked everybody in the room, and youngjo loved it.

the younger discarded of his shirt, and pushed youngjo against the door, working on his buttons and youngjo smirked, biting back a laugh at the other. "you want me that bad, huh?" he gasped out, pulling hwanwoong in and hovering his lips over his.

"been waiting 3 years, you bet i fucking want you." hwanwoong breathed into youngjo's mouth, sucking on the older's bottom lip. youngjo hoisted him up and wrapped hwanwoong's legs around his waist, moving hastily over to the bed and throwing him down, wasting no time. hwanwoong moaned out breathlessly, making grabby hands to youngjo.

hovering over the smaller, youngjo made quick work of unbuttoning his pants, kissing down hwanwoong's neck, sucking tiny bruises into the soft skin. hwanwoong whined, lifting his hips to let youngjo pull his jeans all the way down, taking his boxers with them. "d-didn't know you were this good with your mouth, babe," hwanwoong chuckled, making youngjo bite down a little harder and pulling a hiss and a loud moan from the smaller's mouth.

"didn't know you were so mouthy, kitten," youngjo bit back, noting the way hwanwoong's breath hitched at the petname, the way his chest flushed. youngjo just smirked, kissing his way down hwanwoong's body to his hips. he licked over the hipbone gently, looking up to meet his lover's eyes, and hwanwoong gave him a desperate whine.

pulling his own shirt off before diving back down between hwanwoong's thighs, youngjo mouthed over hwanwoong's inner thighs and pulled soft gasps out of the younger. he was eternally grateful that they'd always been close enough in their friendship to talk about sex, the things they liked and didn't like, even though it always drove youngjo crazy, and made him have to get himself off in the shower after every slightly sexual conversation.

he remembered hwanwoong telling him his thighs were sensitive, that he loved to be kissed and bitten and licked, and he loved to use his mouth. he remembered hwanwoong saying that over getting his ass eaten and a blowjob, he'd always choose the first. and youngjo intended to make sure he knew he remembered.

"remember when me, you, and keonhee got high on new years eve? remember what we talked about?" youngjo asked, looking up at hwanwoong, his mouth dangerously close to the tip of his cock. hwanwoong flushed deeply, nodding, and bit his lip to hold back a smile.

"yeah. i remember. you-- you told me you were a tease. never imagined actually finding it out, though." hwanwoong blushed, bucking his hips up to chase the hot puffs of air youngjo was breathing out over his cock. "god, the amount of times you've made me cum without even knowing it. the amount of times i've thought of you."

youngjo's dick twitched in his pants, and he licked a stripe up hwanwoong's member, eyes hazy as he focused his attention to the boy panting and squirming above him. "yeah? tell me what you think about. don't be shy, baby boy."

gritting his teeth, hwanwoong balled his fists up in the sheets below him, flushing deeply. "i-i think about. you. just.. fuck, just you. h-how long your fingers are and how you're always licking your fucking lips, and how i want to hear you moan-- god, everything about you, jo." he chewed on his bottom lip, breathing heavily.

that was enough for youngjo to lose it. he pulled hwanwoong by his hips and flipped the smaller over, remembering how he said he liked to be manhandled. hwanwoong yelped in surprise, youngjo shifting him so that his ass perked up in the air, and he positioned himself between his lover's legs. leaning down, youngjo kissed over the bottom of hwanwoong's spine, before spreading his cheeks lewdly and licking hot and heavy other the other's puckered hole.

hwanwoong immediately whimpered, pushing his hips back against youngjo's face, shoving his face into the pillow. youngjo dove in, circling his tongue around the other's hole before dipping his tongue shallowly into it, flicking it rapidly. the noises coming from hwanwoong were like nothing youngjo had ever imagined - better, clearer, _whinier,_ and he wanted to hear more. so youngjo wiggled his tongue all the way inside hwanwoong's hole, letting his tongue lap its way into the tight muscle.

"fuck, please, hyung, that's-- fuck," hwanwoong rambled, gasping out moans and a string of curses with every flick of youngjo's tongue. youngjo felt pride swell in his chest, sucking on hwanwoong's rim once more. "you're so sensitive, angel. i've barely done anything and you're a whining mess." youngjo chuckled deeply, continuing to open the other up with his tongue.

"n-need you to fuck me, please, please, want to cum with you inside of me," hwanwoong babbled, squirming, his hole fluttering and making youngjo groan out at his words. he moved away from the other for a second, much to hwanwoong's dismay, to fish out a bottle of lube from his bedside. hwanwoong looks at him inquisitively, youngjo quickly shushing him. the other laughed, wiggling his ass, silently asking for attention.

"when was the last time you did this? fingered yourself, not-- not, yknow, sex" youngjo asks, pouring the cold lube onto his fingers, letting it warm a little before circling hwanwoong's hole with it. the other bit his lower lip, looking back over his shoulder to peek at youngjo. "i haven't had sex since before i met you, youngjo. tried-- couldn't go through with doing it. and i finger myself.. way too much. you won't break me, hyung."

youngjo smiled fondly at him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. he slipped a finger inside hwanwoong, circling it and crooking it up to try and pull another moan or two from hwanwoong's lips. hwanwoong sure delivered, groaning out, his eyes still locked on youngjo, his neck straining from the angle. "please, i can handle it, more fingers, hyung".

he wasted no time, slipping another finger alongside the other and scissoring them, rubbing soothing circles into the bottom of hwanwoong's back. soon hwanwoong was moving back against youngjo's fingers, circling his hips and driving the older absolutely mad. two fingers soon turned to three, then four, youngjo teasing the younger's prostate until hwanwoong was whimpering at youngjo to please, please put his cock in him.

wriggling his way out of his pants, he leaned over to the bedside drawer to find a condom, but hwanwoong stopped him, shaking his head pleadingly. "i wanna feel you, i'm clean, fuck what gunhak said," hwanwoong laughed, making youngjo laugh too, blushing bright red. "okay, no condom. and i want you on your back. please?" youngjo almost demanded, but then felt wrong about it, turning it into a question, which hwanwoong shook his head at.

"i like when you're bossy, don't worry," hwanwoong breathed out, flipping himself over onto his back and pulling youngjo to hover over him, kissing him hard. youngjo lubed himself up, pulling hwanwoong's hips up to meet his own, and he positioned his cock at the other's entrance. "you ready, baby?" he asked, cupping the other's face. hwanwoong melted into the touch, letting his eyes flutter closed, and youngjo slipped in, inch by inch.

hwanwoong's face was scrunched up, in something that youngjo couldn't fathom, either discomfort or pleasure, and he stopped, sweeping some hair out of hwanwoong's face. "does it hurt?" youngjo asked, and hwanwoong nodded, but pushed his hips forward to meet the other's. "a bit, but-- fuck, i love it, please, keep going."

youngjo slipped the rest of the way in slowly, grunting lowly at hwanwoong's tightness around him. he stopped to let hwanwoong adjust and get comfortable. hwanwoong gave him a nod and rested his forehead against youngjo's, and the older pulled back, thrusting back in deeply and pulling a strangled moan from hwanwoong's throat. youngjo buried his head in the crook of hwanwoong's neck, attacking the skin with bites and bruises as he thrusted in and out of the younger.

letting out a loud sob, hwanwoong tightened impossibly around youngjo, pulling a long, low moan from the older. "hyung, faster-- fuck, fuck me like you mean it," hwanwoong groaned out, tugging at youngjo's hair harshly. that was another thing he knew youngjo liked, and youngjo practically melted, pulling away from his lover's neck, his hands on hwanwoong's hips as he drilled into him, harder now.

the new angle had youngjo hitting hwanwoong's prostate dead on, making him gasp and yell and shudder, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. his nails dug desperately into the skin of youngjo's shoulder, causing him to whine, and hwanwoong whined with him, abandoned cock twitching red and angry against his stomach. "oh mygod, youngjo, i can't-- i need to cum, please, hyung!" hwanwoong shouted, youngjo reaching to stroke at the younger's cock.

"come on, be a good boy and cum for me," youngjo whispered into the other's ear. it was a particularly hard snap of youngjo's hips and the praise that had hwanwoong mewling, sobbing youngjo's name over and over again, his cock spurting cum all over his own stomach. the sight and sound of hwanwoong coming apart, under him, all for him, made youngjo gasp out, his movements sloppy as he came deep inside the other, pulling a final few sobs out of hwanwoong.

youngjo would have collapsed right on top of him if he wasn't hyper aware of how tiny hwanwoong was, so he decided to forgo squishing him, pulling out and making hwanwoong grimace, cum spilling out of his hole and down his thigh.

the older went into the bathroom to fetch a warm, wet towel, and like the absolute loser that he is, blushed and giggled and smiled at himself in the mirror. he splashed some cold water onto his face before returning to hwanwoong, who was waiting for him with a sleepy smile, a red tint high on his cheeks.

after wiping him off, kissing back up hwanwoong's body to his lips, youngjo pulled the other close to him. hwanwoong snuggled against his chest, pulling a sheet up over them both. their hearts were both beating hard, their breathing shaky and heavy.

"you're.. absolutely beautiful, you know that?" hwanwoong mumbled quietly, looking up at the other and meeting his eyes. youngjo shook his head, taking in how the bedside lamp cast a golden glow over the other's skin, sticky with sweat, how his lips were swollen and red and how his eyes were sleepy and soft. he couldn't possibly believe that there was anyone more beautiful than him, but if hwanwoong wanted to call him that, youngjo would never say no.

"you are. you're unreal. all dark and tall and-- god, the only reason i let that guy kiss me the other day was because he had your haircut and i was drunk enough." hwanwoong chuckled, youngjo grumbling playfully at the mention of the man.

"no need for anyone else anymore. i'm all yours, if you'll have me." the older spoke softly, hwanwoong biting his lip shyly. he nodded, pressing a slow, tender kiss to youngjo's lips. "and i'm yours. i have been for 3 years--"

"--and 7 days." youngjo finished, sending them both into a fit of sleepy laughter.

youngjo held his love close, and drifted into the dreams he'd become so used to having. except, this time when he woke up, he wouldn't be disappointed. he wouldn't sigh, or reach for his phone, or daydream all day.

hwanwoong would be his; to kiss, to hold, to adore. to.. obsess over, if that's what it may be.

but god, he _hated _that word.


End file.
